nms_exobiologyfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Coral Godwin/Coral's Audio Logs and Reports 2
''Logs and Reports #1 "First Field Trip" Shaky camera is turned on in Coral's hand. Mic catches some mumbling as the camera is pointed to the teal bubblegum-like grass. "I really need a camera that should follow me on expeditions, not like these annoying sentinels, and my arm is getting tired. Wait, did I press record?" Camera stops, then is turned on facing Coral. "Hello, this is Coral out on the planet Hoshinowada, and I'm on the mission to research all Life-forms with my crewmates. This my first field log on a new planet, and as you can see-" Camera is faced from Coral to the beautiful fields of Hoshinowada. "It's so breathtaking! I just love everything- the autumn trees, the weird teal ground, and the flora and fauna! Not only that, the temperature is not so extreme like other planets I've heard and been on. Just the perfect temperature for any Alien life." Continues walking down the hill down to the valley. "Right now I'm looking for the Onmanima Eractumatum, or what I call the Zemon. Short for the Zinc Lemon. According to Captain Seri's coordinates from her reports to the Discovery. I should be close to one. Wait- what's that in the distant?! Oh my- I think I see one on the top of that hill over there!" Camera zooms in to a Zemon on the hill with other flora and fauna. Coral's voice in the background. "Oh! This is so exciting!" Camera shakes when Coral run to the Zemon. Coral stops in front of the plant. "This is perfect! I can't believe I found one so quickly." Focuses camera on lemon-like fruit in the center of the big yellow flower. Coral goes and reaches for the Zemon to pick it, but stops to see a Bugzilla rise from behind the hill. Sighs nervously. "Hi-i. Is th-i-is your zemon. I-I'll go if i-it is?" The Bugzilla looks down at Coral with hungry eyes and charges at her. She screams as she runs down the hill with camera in hand. "AHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Camera static. "THAT'S A NO! THAT'S A NO! THAT IS DEFIANTLY A NO!" Camera is static from running, then goes black. Camera in the Discover Bunk room is turned on by a dirty Coral. "I'm fine. I'm okay. Just a little startled, but alive thankfully. I totally forgot that I should of checked for predators before I do field work." Chuckles a bit at her lap. "But at least I got this!" Coral shows the Zemon to the camera. "Haha! Yes! I got it! Now after I take a well deserved shower. I will do some research on this, and then go to dinner. So this is Coral. Logging Out." Smells her clothes, and cringes. She turns off the camera, and heads to one of the bathrooms. Logs and Reports #2 "Lights! Camera! Jack and Charles!" Camera is turned on. "Hello, this is Coral on the Discovery, and I'm on the mission to research all Life-forms with my crewmates. I'm soooo excited right now! You see after the whole Bugzilla Zemon field accident. I had an idea of having a hovering camera to record and follow me out on the fields without having to lose it so easily. Not only that, it will help me out when I need to change and make a break for it. If I run into an hostile aliens- and you all know I do. So I asked Bracsonian, 'who is awesome at engineering here on the Discovery,' to help me out, and he leaped at the chance! So we discussed some options on the blueprints to chose from, the power source to back it up, and so much more. Bracsonian then gives the idea of having scouts to add with the camera! I- couldn't- agree- more!! Two little scouts that could help out! I'm just- AWWW!! The cuteness! I can't take such cuteness!!" Hands on cheeks while squealing. Looks at camera and breaths to regain her composer. "Okay, anyway the final tests are being placed on it right now, and Bracsonian also suggested adding some AI. Or known as Artificial Intelligence. I think having a little bit of AI for my camera and its scouts would add some personality to them all. So now with the AI, I've given names to my camera and first scout. Olive and Jack. Each one fitting their personalities! 'Olive' seemed fitting to call my Camera. It's a nickname that was given to me from being curious in the kitchen, and since part of our research is to discover Flora and Fauna. I think it will suit it perfectly since its AI will tend to make it friendly and curious about new planets as it travels around with me. The first drone will be good for general scans, and minor hostile aliens that come around. I named him Jack. Why? The AI for this little scout for my camera is a little adventurous, and likes to explore. Most people on Earth named Jack, have been known to be brave, adventurous, and will explore as well. Also I just love the name. The last scout I wanted Bracsonian to name for helping me so much with this. For he chose to name the little scout Charles. The downloaded AI for it had it more cautious, but it would be very in depth on specific parts, just great for necessary studies. The reason he named it Charles is after one of Earth's scientists. Perfect! Am I right?! I'm going to take care of all of them, and bring them back once a month for maintenance." Turns camera to wall next to bunk. Olive is plugged in the wall with Jack and Charles sleeping on her. "I'm so happy that Bracsonian helped me make them. I should be asleep right now, sleeping hours started along time ago, but I couldn't help but make a log. So yeah, this is Coral. Logging Out." Turns off camera and goes to her bunk for bed. Logs and Reports #3 "Fun and Joy out in the Field" Camera is turned on. "Hello, this is Coral on the Discovery, and I'm on the mission to research all Life-forms with my crewmates. Man, yesterday was so much fun. But since I've noticed that my logs are getting too long I'll try and give you guys the short story of what happened. After looking through planet Hoshinowada's list of flora and fauna again. I found out that a fern-like plant named the Goenae Uflcincae, hadn't been researched yet. So I wanted to ask Bracsonian to come with me to research it along with my new Camera and its little drones. Olive, Jack, and Charles. I was more then happy that Bracsonian brought his pets Lynn and Bek to Hoshinowada as well. When we got there, we did some research on the fern, and while Olive, Jack, and Charles got to have fun with the herd of Efacty Diytenu. Bracsonian and I talked about his idea about him setting up his own shop, and if he does I would be the first to spread the word! He let me feed some amazing kibble to Lynn and Bek while we sat down and talked. He's defiantly going to send me a recipe for Lynn and Bek Kibble. They love the stuff, and I want to make some fresh homemade kibble when I get the chance! It was so much fun, but we couldn't stay forever. We got back home to the Discovery and Bracsonian remembered that he was cooking some fish food before we left!" Cringes face. "Let just hope that he doesn't get in trouble for burning the fish in the kitchen. So now this is Coral. Logging Out." Turns off camera and goes to her bunk to see her little camera drone Jack chasing her second camera drone, Charles, as he's running on the sheets of her bed. Logs and Reports #4 "Tired cameras with low battery" Camera is turned on to a dirty Coral and three dusty cameras charging on her bed. "Hello, this is Coral on the Discovery, and I'm on the mission to research all Life-forms with my crewmates. To explain why my cameras and I are so messy, I went back to the planet Hoshinowada to find some more materials that I could collect for my cameras. Their batteries only last for a good 2 hours, and don't take longer than 3 more hours to charge up by solar panels. So I hope that all this nickel and iron that I collected will be enough for better batteries at Bracsonian's new work shop. I'm so happy that he got his own shop running! Plus now with the funds I got from researching the Goenae Uflcincae, he will defiantly see a lot of currency in his tips jar!" Winks at the camera and laughs. "Anyway, I'm going to leave soon to his Automaton Shop for a battery request for Jack, Charles, and Olive. So now this is Coral. Logging Out." Turns off camera and goes to turn on Olive as Jack and Charles are still charging on Olive. Then leaves with Olive following. Logs and Reports #5 "From the Discovery back Home" Camera is turned on. "Hello, this is Coral on the Discovery, and I'm on the mission to research all Life-forms with my crewmates. For the past week that my camera team and I have been missing. I have been helping my family from the planet Earth, evacuate from the state Florida to Tennessee where the rest of my family are. Thankfully they didn't decide to stay and call me for help. Jack, Olive, and Charles downloaded some videos of the hurricane known as Maverick, which showed us how everything was almost underwater. Thanks to Bracsonian's new batteries for Olive, Jack, and Charles, my cameras work so much better. Plus that last longer, and have shorter charges than what they had. Though when my family was safe, the fallen trees from the storm destroyed the teleporting station to the Discovery. I was fine to stay with my family for a week until the Nebulan Mechanic finally fixed the teleporter. Now that I'm back I hope I didn't miss too much. So now this is Coral. Logging Out." Turns off camera and goes to polish her camera team. The little camera drone, Jack, runs of her bunk screaming! "JACK!!! You get back here right now!!" Charles and Olive watch and laugh from her bunk, as Coral chases Jack around the other beds. Logs and Reports #6'' "Debris and flour trails" Camera is turned on to Coral baking in the kitchen with Jack, Charles, and Olive. "Hello, this is Coral on the Discovery, and I'm on the mission to research all Life-forms with my crewmates." Charles, a little camera drone, was holding a small bag of flour and tried to wave at the log. But loses his grip, Jack tries to stop and help, yet the flour get poured on him. Coral turns around and chuckles to an angry white powdered drone chasing Charles. Olive comes over a giggles as she helps clean up the mess. "I had recently came back from helping people on the planet Earth. I made my last log about how I was able to help my family to safety, but a lot of trees fell during the hurricane which blocked many people from their homes. So with a request for my friend Bracsonian, I asked for a hand-held laser so I could go back and help with the trees blocking the way. A tool that was safe to use but still was affective on debris. Bracsonian wasn't familiar with making lasers so he got help from a friend of his... I think his name was Yandrell, and was able to make one. With the currency I got from researching the Efacty Diytenu. They both defiantly got a well deserved tip! I wouldn't have helped cleaned up the debris faster without it." Coral leans over to check on Jack and Charles, who are now being bossed at by Olive for making a flour trail all over the kitchen floor. Coral leans back to the log and turns the camera to the oven. "Oh, and before I go I wanted to show you the fresh new treats I'm making for Pippa, Bek, and Lynn. Hope they like them when they cool down. So this is Coral. Logging Out." Turns off camera, and grabs oven mitts and pulls out the treats on the table.